villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Piano (Dragon Ball)
Piano is one of the minions of King Piccolo and a villain from Dragon Ball, though this is slightly debatable, since he only attends to his "father". He is a Namekian that resembles a pterodactyl. History Piano was born after King Piccolo was released. Unlike his brothers, he was not a fighter Namekian and simply attended to his father. Piano lived the longest out of all of Piccolo's spawn and lived long enough to see the final battle between his father and Goku commence. He was killed when Goku punched King Piccolo into him and wounded him, then while the fight continued, he was seen sinking into the rubble, apparently dying as he fell underground. Videogame appearance Piano is an enemy who takes Goku's form to fight Goku in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden. He appears in Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and makes a brief cameo appearance in the introduction movie of Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. He does not appear in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, but the pterodactyl enemies in the final level may be a reference to him. Personality Piano is very loyal to his family and father, and never had doubts about his father's abilities, considering his father far greater than anything else. An example being when Shu, Mai and Emperor Pilaf thought Goku had defeated elderly King Piccolo, while Piano states that his father was much stronger than they thought. He also is shown to be sadistic destroying a hard to make meal prepared for piccolo because he didn't like it and told them to make twice as much in less time or they would be killed. Gallery 225px-Piano.png Trivia *Piano's name is an obvious pun of the musical instrument, the piano. *Piano once noticed the puns of Piccolo's sons' names, when Cymbal is born. When Piccolo names Cymbal, Piano says with sarcasm: "A musical instrument. Didn't see that one coming, Piccolo." *In the episode "Siege on Chow Castle", Piano can be seen eating corn, even though he is a Namekian (who only need to drink water as nourishment). On another occasion, in the episode "Awaken Darkness", Piano can be seen forcing a bunch of cooks and maids to make a banquet for King Piccolo to celebrate his world takeover, even though King Piccolo is a Namekian. There is a possible explanation, as King Piccolo was part of the Nameless Namekian, and thus never knew he was an alien (and this is only revealed to Piccolo Jr. in Dragon Ball Z when told by Vegeta and Nappa). It may be assumed that having thought himself human, the Nameless Namekian (and therefore Kami and King Piccolo) was unaware that he only needed water as sustenance. *In the FUNimation Dub, it is implied that Piano was simply stunned or hurt, while in the Japanese dub he did not make any sounds after being crushed. *In Master Roshi's past, one of the mutated Namekian offspring he faces has pterodactyl features like Piano, but more closely resembles Tambourine. *Piano briefly appeared in the second opening of Dragon Ball (the opening is currently in the Japanese version only). *Piano does not appear in Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, the first console game based on the King Piccolo Saga, but a pink alien-like spawn named Organ replaces Piano as King Piccolo's personal aide. Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Sophisticated Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Evil Creation Category:Weaklings Category:Siblings Category:Right-Hand Category:Non-Action Category:Mutants Category:Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Genderless Category:Pawns Category:Damned Souls